Neighbors
by TwilightAddict7
Summary: When Bella moves back to Forks with adopted daughter Renesmee, will Bella realize she's free from Charlie's rage? Or will she live in fear? But when she meets the Cullen's will she come out of her protective shell? Or stay in it forever?
1. Moving

Bella's P.O.V.

I sigh as the plane lands. I was now back in Forks with my adopted daughter Renesmee. Renesmee is 7 years old. I adopted her a few months ago. She has burgandy hair that goes down to her elbows and brown eyes. Pale freckles place themselves on her cheekbones. Her tan skin tone goes well with her facial features. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm 18 years old and just moved back to my home town. I grew up here with my parents Renee and Charlie. Charlie. When my mom passed away around my 13th birthday my dad and I were broken. He then became abusive. I dealt with him fo 5 years then on my 18th birthday I ran away. I moved to California and adopted Renesmee and lived there for a few months. dad My dad passed away a month ago because of car accident. I didn't go to the funeral. I was still to mad at him for the cuts, bruises and scars he gave me. I take Nessie's-that's my nickname for her-hand as we walk of the plane to get our luggage. She may not need me to hold her hand hand, but she doesn't complain. As we walk down the corridor to the baggage claim I see a burly man asking for money. I let go of Nessie's hand and grab her by the shoulders and move her to my other side. Putting me in between Nessie and the man. I've always been terrified that someone would hurt Nessie. I see her as my own daughter. You can't let your own daughter get hurt. Nessie looks up at me knowing the reason for the switch but disregards it, knowing my problem for overreacting 99% of the time. As we get our bags and go out to security Nessie looks up at me.

"Mom? Why did we leave California and come here?"

She calls me mom even though she knows I'm not her real mom.

"Because I thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air away from California. And I used to live her so I know where everything is around town and it's a small town. I think you'll like it here." I replied as we got in a taxi. I gave the taxi driver our new address and we were off.

Nessie's P.O.V.

As the taxi started driving I looked at mom. She looked worried and I knew why. She ran away from here before she adopted me. She was worried that someone would yell at her for not going to her dad's funeral. She told me that he was mean to her and that she looked like him a lot but nothing else. She has cream colored skin tone and big brown eyes that capture yours. She has brown hair that curls slightly when it's long. She's not to tall but she's also not to small. She is really pretty. I never understood how she's never had a boyfriend. Ever. I looked out the taxi window and saw a 3 story tall white house with lots of window's. Next door to the big house was a smaller house but it looked just as nice. The taxi pulled into the driveway of the smaller house which I assumed was mine and mom's house. When the taxi stopped me and mom got out and mom payed the taxi driver, we got our bags and the taxi drove away. Mom took a key from her pocket and opened the door.

Author's Note

This is my first story so the formatting isn't the best and it's not very long but I'll try to do better next time.


	2. Meeting the Neighbors

**Edward's P.O.V.**

_"The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drank his blood!" _I closed my copy of Weuthering Heights and sighed out of boredom. A person can only read a book a certain amount of times before it loses it's appeal. For me I've read the book about 200 times. It lost it's appeal about 199 times ago. Instead of getting a differant book I listened to the thoughts around me.

_"Almost here! I can't wait to meet them! Maybe we can go shopping..." _Alice's thoughts were consumed with the new neighbors. Isabella and Renesmee or, Bella and Nessie as they prefered.

_"Maybe I should bring over lasagna or a casserole to them. It must be hard to moved to another state..." _Esme's thoughts were also focused on the neighbors.

_"Come on, another 10 yards. Almost there. Yah! Touchdown!"_ Emmett's thought's were consumed with the football game. It was The Redskins vs. The Cardinals.

_"I'll have to schedule another appointment for Mrs. Smith..."_ Carlisle's thoughts were of work. As usual. I focused on tne thoughts outside of my own home.

_"Mom was right. It __is__ nice here. I'm still going to miss California though. And Kaitlyn and Cassidy and..."_ Ah. These must be the thoughts of the little girl, Renesmee, next door. I searched farther outside my home but came up empty. Hm? I can't get thoughts from the mom. Strange. I'll go see what the problem is when my family and I introduce ourselves later today. Untill then, I'll just have to wait.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As I opened the door I saw Nessie's jaw drop. I took that as a sign that she liked the new house. I knew she was going to miss all her friends but I also knew that she would make new friends and she wouldn't be upset anymore. The new house was asplit level. The top level going right into the sitting room then the kitchen. Down the hallway was Nessie's room and my room across from hers. A blanket closet in between. Downstairs was the guest room, laundry room and living room. There were 3 bathrooms in this house. On in my room, one next to Nessie's room and one downstairs. The only stuff we had at the moment were what we had in our suitcases. Our furniture would arrive tomorrow along with our other cloths. There was no food in the cupboards. Well, I thought to myself, I guess we're eating out tonight. I hate eating out because it wastes money but every now and then I make exceptions. We never had alot of money untill my dad died. All his money went to me. I took Ness' s bag from beside her feet and put it in her room. There were no beds yet. I guess we're sleeping on the floor tonight. After I put our bags away I gave Ness a tour of the house. Right when we were about to go to the diner, there was a knock at the front door. Ness ran and got the door. I followed close behind. At the door was a heart-shaped faced women in her late 20's with caramel colored hair. Her skin was almost pearl white. In her hands was a casserole dish. "Hello. I'm Esme Culle. I live next door." Esme smiled at us. Renesmee spoke before I could. "Hello Esme. I'm Renesmee and this is my mom Bella." Esme looked back and forth between me and Ness with confusion written across her face. "I'm her adopted mom." I said quickly before she could become even more confused. "Ah." She said meaning I was right about the source of her confusion. Esme looked down at the casserole dish in her hands. "Here." She said handing me the dish. "It'll last you tonight and you can bring it back later this evening then maybe you can meet the rest of my family and vice versa." I smiled at Esme and said thank you. Esme then left for her own home while me and Ness got the plates and utensils Esme had left on top of the casserole dish. I took the top of the dish and found steaming lasagna. Me and Nessie finished then we excused ourselves to get changed and freshened up and we walked hand-in-hand with the dishes towards the Cullen house hold.

**Nessie's P.O.V.**

Mom and I walked towards the big, white house. We stopped at the door and knocked 3 times. Esme answered the door with a smile. "Bella, Renesmee. Please come in." Me and mom walked inside and I felt my jaw drop. There house was so elegant and open and...white. Esme took the dish from mom and walked into the kitchen. Me and mom took our shoes and jackets off and hung them on the hook next to the door. Esme lead us to her sitting room and went over to her house intercom and spoke into it. "Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Emmett. Can you come down to the living room to meet our guests please?" As soon as Esme finished saying that 6 people walked down the stairs. There was a man with short, blonde hair who looked like he was in his early 30's who introduced himself as Carlisle, Esme's husband. There was also 2 girls. One short with pixie-like features and another one with long, blonde, beautiful hair. They introduced themselves as Alice and Rosalie. Then there was a big, muscular dude named Emmett, and 2 medium sized dudes. One with blonde hair and one with bronze hair. Their names were Jasper and Edward. All their eyes were golden. Mom couldn't stop staring at tne guy named Edward so I spoke. "Hello." I said "My name's Renesmee but I like to be called Nessie or Ness and this" I said gesturing to my mom who finally stopped starinv at Edward. "is my mom Isabella but she likes to be called Bella." The blonde girl-Rosalie-spoke before anyone else could. "Bella? Aren't you a little young to be her mom? She looks to old to be your daughter?" My mom spoke before anyone else could agree with Rosalie. "I'm her adopted mom." Rosalie smiled. "We're adopted to. Esme is mine and Jasper's aunt. Our parents died in a car crash when we were little. And Edward, Alice and Emmett they adopted from the orphanage. They changed their last name to Cullen but we kept ours." My mom looked at all five of the kids. "I'm sorry to hear that." Mom replied. The pixie girl looked at me then at mom and asked. "Why was Renesmee in the orphanage?" I froze up. It still hurt to think of what I went through even though I know it will never happen again. My mom replied with a simple 3 worded answer while comforting me trying to get me to relax. "She was abandoned." Alice's face went sad. "Oh." Was all she said.

**Author's Note**

This Chapter's a bit longer then my last. I hope you enjoy.


	3. First Night

**Esme's P.O.V.**  
>Abandoned? How could someone abandon such a sweet and polite little girl? As the rest of my family processed the news while Bella comforts Renesmee, I think of ways to make their lives a little easier.<br>"Bella..." I said as she looked up at me. "...would you and Renesmee like to use some of our sleeping bags for the night? I didn't see any moving vans arrive today."  
>She looked back down at the helpless girl in her arms, then looked at me again.<br>"We would love that Esme. Thank you."  
>"It's no problem." I said as I rose to get the sleeping bags from the basement. While I was down here I heard Renesmee whisper in Bella's ear if they could go home now because she was tired. I quickly grabbed the sleeping bags and went back upstairs to see a half-asleep Renesmee in Bella's arms. Seeing as Bella had no free hands, I gave the sleeping bags to Edward and told him to walk with the girls and bring these over for them. I watched as my son, Bella and Renesmee left out through the front door amd smiled to myself. The neighbors and us will be great friends.<p>

**Bella's P.O.V.**  
>As Edward and I walked to my house I looked down at Renesmee and smiled. She had fallen asleep in my arms. As we approached the front door I tried to reach in my pockets to get my keys while holding Nessie but it wasn't working very well. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward had put the sleeping bags on the ground and he was now walking towards me and Nessie. When he was standing next to me he held his arms out for Renesmee so that I could get me keys. When I got my keys and opened the door I held my arms out for Renesmee again when Edward shook his head and started walking into my house. I went outside and grabbed the sleeping bags then went back to join Edward and my daughter in my house. As I closed the door I quickly went to the living room and opened a sleeping bag so Edward could put Renesmee into it. He laid her on top as I started taking her boots and jacket off. When she was all wrapped up in the sleeping bag I turned to Edward and mouthed Thanks to him as he got up and left my house. I opened up the second sleeping bag, untied my boots and unzipped my jacket and climbed in my own sleeping bag and let sleep take me.<p>

**Author's Note**  
>Sorry for the wait. It was my sister's 1st birthday, I was cat sitting my neighbors cat and I was baby sitting my brother and my moms going in for surgery soon so ive been extremly busy but<br>I'll post later if I can.


	4. Unpacking

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

I woke up to hear a honk outside the house. I wiggled out of the sleeping bag, ran to the window and looked outside. The moving truck is here. I ran over to mom and shook her awake. "Mom! Mom wake up! The moving van's here!" Mom woke up and followed me to the front door. Instead of the movers we saw the Cullens. "Hello. What can I do for you?" I replied looking at their dad, Carlisle. Instead of Carlisle answering it was Rosalie, the really pretty blonde girl. "Well Nessie, we saw the moving truck and thought you might need some help moving the boxes and furniture into your house. " I stared at them before answering. "That would be awesome! Thank you!" We all walked outside to the moving van. One thing that's a plus for this house is that it has a one car garage. Mom keeps her car in the driveway though. We opened the garage door and started moving the furniture. Once the furniture was in the garage we started moving the boxes in the designated rooms. When the little, pixie (Alice) saw my clothes she almost cried when she spoke to me. "Nessie? Your clothes are great but we really need to go shopping because this is Forks, not California. It's colder here then in California." I told her I'd ask mom if we could go shopping later today. We finished moving the boxes around noon so we all went to the diner for lunch.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

After finishing moving the boxes it was time for lunch. Since Bella and Nessie don't have any food in their house they made plans to go to the diner. Before we left to go back to our house, Bella invited use to join them for lunch. I listened to the thoughts of everyone else to make the decision. _Oh how nice of them to invite us. No one's every been this nice to us. It would be a sin to say no..._ As usual Esme's thoughts were perfectly in synch with everyone else's. I turned to Bella. Once again I was struck by her beauty. The deep, brown eyes (surprisingly) seemed to go on forever. Her brown hair fell in beautiful waves down, past her shoulders. My ogling only lasted a couple of seconds. Not long enough for her to notice. I cleared my throat before answering. "We would love to join you for lunch." She smiled up at me and responded. "Okay. I just need to get Nessie ready so, how about we meet you guys there in about twenty minutes?" She asked. I told her twenty minutes was perfect then I left for my house with the rest of my family. _  
><em>

**Author's Note**

Sorry for not updating sooner. My computer's not working, my mom makes almost daily visits to the ER, I have school and I have dance and singing after school and I had solo tryout for singing on friday so I was practicing for that. And also my dad travels a lot so I spend a lot of time with him and my 2 younger siblings. My life is exhausting.


	5. Lunch

**BELLA**

_Is this normal? _I thought to myself. I've never been comfortable talking to someone I just met. Ever. Especially a boy.

I know I shouldn't got close to him or anyone in fact cause one day he's going to leave me. _Okay then Bella, you have two options for yourself. 1) You push him and anyone else you meet away? Or 2) You could roll with the flow and deal with the pain later? _Honestly option 2 scares me. Being strung on to something, then being left hanging in mid-air by a thread ready to _snap_? It scares me. Yet option one doesn't feel like the right option. Pushing away any chance for friendship, support or love doesn't feel right, but for now, it's the best I got.

I walked up to Nessie's room and knocked on her door. She opened up a moment later already dressed in some fresh clothes with her hair combed and her teeth brushed. We walked out to the car after I locked up the house and we made our way to the diner.

Upon pulling in the parking lot I saw the Cullens standing around their vechicles. I soon spotted Edward among his siblings. I flashed a small smile before remembering the conversation with my self earlier. _Push him and anyone else I meet away._ I parked the car and walked over slowly. When we approached no one said anything, we all just walked inside and had a seat at the largest table there. The silence, yet uncomfortable, was still bearable.

Lunch is going too last awhile.

•

•

•

_Finally! _I thought to myself while closing my house door. I don't think I've ever had a lunch feel so long. No one said more than 10 words each the entier time, only speacking to order their food. It may have been uncomfortable but my plan to isolate myself is working. Soon they won't care about me anymore and they'll leave me to deal with my own life.

I carried a sleeping Renesmee up the stairs and down the hall to her room. After removing her jacket and shoes I did the same to myself and laid down beside her. After that uncomfortable scenario I needed a rest and the darkness just seemed to wrap around me like a pair of arm.

•

•

•

**Again I am truely sorry for not updating sooner but, late is better than never right? I know it's short but I wanted to put something up for you guys and right now I have the flu so mh sleepi g is really messed up so here I am, at 3:30 a.m. wide awake writing. Review and tell my if my story actually feels like a story or just words on a piece of paper (or in this case a screen). **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
